Kiri
by Awkio
Summary: Inuyasha as a human, without Tessaiga. Kagome as a full blooded Inu-yokai. Naruto fails the graduation test for the third time, is banished, joins kiri under a loyal Zabuza with Kimimaro and Haku in kiri. Inu/Mizukage, Sessh/Kagome, Naruto/Shizune/Ayame.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha._

_Note: Oushi means dogs death, a pun on Inus forgotten past. Why I wrote this, I wanted to see Inu as a human without Tessaiga, Kagome and Sesshomaru as bad guys. To see Naruto raised in another village, to see Naruto with someone else besides Hinata or Sakura. What happened to Sango and Miroku will be explained later, rather they'll be on Inu or Kagomes side I'm not sure but they won't show up for a while. I do change things, ages, what happened to parents, loyalty, even someone a jinchuriki that isn't in cannon. Please just enjoy the ride and go with the flow._

_**- – -**_

_Chapter one..._

Inuyasha knew he was many things, a fool, an idiot, an ass and an uneducated mistake as his brother told him but one thing he knew was his nose never failed him, it always told him the truth, the ugly, the sad, the pained truth. There was no denying it Inuyasha thought flicking his eyes to his right. Seeing his so called brother stand beside him for once his weapon not pointed at Inuyasha but at the demon across from him.

Naraku how he hated the man, the demon, the creature of pure evil he was, Who he hated more he wasn't sure, his brother for treating him like a mistake or Naraku for ruining everything he tried to forge in his 250 years of life.

But he mused his brother was right, he would always win, and win he did. He took the only thing he had left, his love, Kagome herself. There was no mistaking her scent, she had chosen him. He knew it was his own fault, he wouldn't shed it any tears even if it felt like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. But Sesshomaru had won her over somehow and he knew he made her run right to him. Even after Kikyous death he just couldn't be what she wanted, perfect. That's what he realized the difference between him and his brother was Sesshomaru was perfection personified, himself; he was something even hell wouldn't accept, an impurity that was never meant to happen.

Flicking his eyes to the right he caught his brothers eye ever so briefly. Naraku stood across from him the Shikon no Tama in his hand, it turned a dark purple but he knew it was the end. That was the sad part about him and his brother, these last three hours fighting Naraku they fought in sync, a perfect pair, as if they could read each other's mind. They fought like they had been raised and taught to fight with each other their whole lives. One move from his brother and he knew it was time to destroy Naraku.

Bringing Tessaiga over his head the blade turned black as celestial bodies floated across it. Bringing down the blade he pushed all his yokai into the blade chanting the newest phrase Tessaiga had learned.  
"Meidou Zangetsuha!"

"Destruction wave!"

Sesshomarus Bakusaigas attack went off the giant wave of pure yokai merging with his crescent blades of darkness and becoming something that could take out a mountain. He knew Naraku had no hope, even with the jewel there was just too much shear power. Watching the attacks wash over the demon his body being ripped to shreds by Sesshomaru and sent to hell by Inuyasha. Narakus soul would be tortured for eternity he knew, he had to believe for all the pain Naraku caused that someone up there or maybe down there was keeping score. He was going to pay for the rest of time because death was to light for him, a few seconds of pain? Nothing compared to the pain he caused.

Seeing his brother seethe his sword he did the same the Tessaiga shooting off sparks of energy as it slid in the seethe with ease. Sniffing he took in everything in a hundred miles making sure there was nothing left of Naraku. Satisfied he ever so slightly turned to his brother seeing his nose twitch no doubt doing the same. Nodding to him he looked around at the destruction, the forest or what was left of it was a wasteland but in a hundred years he was sure this forest would look even more beautiful.

Something glittering caught his eye. Walking over to it he picked up the Shikon no Tama it giving of a beautiful glow a beautiful red as if it was happy for once. Turning he looked at the second love he lost. Shaking his head he walked over to Kagome dropping the jewel in her hands. She looked up at him as if saying she was sorry, or maybe she just didn't want to feel guilty either way he didn't care now.

"You need to purify it."

Watching her cradle the jewel her eyes closed her aura came to life, now freed from the jewels power she was at full power. She was stronger than Kikyou now by a fair margin. Still he knew she would never live up to the priestess who wove the jewel, Midoriko herself. She was a legend and what he had heard of her, she could do things thought impossible, slay demons stronger than his father but with a wave of her hand. Watching her eyes snap open and her aura disappear he waited.

"It's already purified…the demon is gone and all that's left is Midoriko."

Inuyashas blinked, the jewel was already purified? His question dying on his lips he felt his brother step over looking at Kagome then to the jewel. Looking at the both of them it all clicked together. To Kagome Sesshomaru was something found in fairy tales, a prince, perfection, and a man who would make her a queen. But his mind screamed, Sesshomaru would never accept a human mate, and Inuyasha knew his brother would never sire half breed children, even with a priestess.

"Are you going to do it?" was the simple one liner from his brother. Kagome nodded once and closed her eyes. Seeing her lips move in words he watched the jewel come to life, glowing and surrounding Kagome. The light got brighter and brighter until both brothers were forced to turn away.

Turning back he blinked several times. Kagome, Kagome who said it didn't matter what he was, had turned herself into a full blooded inu-yokai, a female Inugumi like his brother and father. Blinking once Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around him her silver hair and gold eyes, royal markings across her cheeks and even a crescent moon on her forehead. His brother's nose inhaled deeply scanning for imperfection or any sign of humanity left in her. He repeated several times until he was satisfied. Finally he wrapped his arms around her hugging her lightly back. Kagome step back raising her hand seeing her claws, claws even deadlier then his own claws.

"Your wish became mine it seemed."

"I'm sorr..."

Shaking his head he put up his hand, the last thing he wanted was an apology. He knew well how little it meant, being on the other end a few times.

"I'm happy can I ask for one last thing?"

"Of course Inuyasha."

"A hug for old time's sake?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha stepped forward hugging her lightly. Holding her for a minute he whispered that he was happy, that he would be an uncle. Seeing her smile at him he step back his hands in his sleeves.

"I'm happy for the both of you. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you two get married, not that I would be invited."

"Huh?" said Kagome confused. Looking his brother in the eye he smirked ever so slightly. Sesshomaru studied that smirk as if he had seen it before and couldn't place it.

"Good–bye Kagome, Sesshomaru for what it's worth it was nice fighting with you for once."

Slipping his hands out of his sleeves he held up the Shikon no Tama in between two fingers it glowing a beautiful red. Kagome gasp and her hands went to her neck realizing it was gone. Sesshomaru growled and lunged at Inuyasha his claws out to kill. When his hand and whole body phased through Inuyasha he turned growling again glaring at his little brother.

"Inuyasha what did you do!"

"I'm tired Kagome, I'm tired of fighting, of this life, of being a plague. My wish was simple, to die, to go somewhere else, heaven, hell, maybe nowhere…" he said looking up at the sky. "But whatever happens to me I'll be happier."

"Vermin!" yelled Sesshomaru pulling Tenseiga from his hip. Holding up the blade he watched Inuyashas body become translucent. Swinging the blade it passed through Inuyasha. Again Sesshomaru watched his little brother smirk, an arrogant smirk that said I got you in the end. That said I know something you don't.

"I may be trash and an idiot but I know how to craft a wish, I've been thinking them up since the moment I was born."

"Half-breed…"

"Here take it, where I'm going I won't need it.' Said Inuyasha taking Tessaiga off his hip, tossing it to Sesshomarus whose hand came out to catch it he studied the blade realizing it didn't reject him.

"A wedding present, your new bride will need a sword. I'd give you the clothes off my back but I want something with my mother's scent on it."

Waving once both Kagome and Sesshomaru watched his body disappear into wisp of air taking the jewel with him.

- – -

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months or years later…_

"You fail!"

Naruto sighed drooping his head realizing he had failed for the third time. Looking up at Iruka he almost pleaded for him to change his mind.

"I'm sorry Naruto but those are the rules."

"I know Iruka-sensei."

Naruto turned walking out of the room dragging his feet. Three times he had tried and three times he had failed, maybe it was time to give up.

"Naruto!"

Stopping he sighed seeing the last person he wanted to see. Hearing her stop next to him he watched her feet come into view.

"How did it go?"

"How do you think."

"Naruto...maybe the Hokage or Iruka..."

"No forget it Shizune it's obvious I'm not cut out to be a ninja, when's the last time you've heard of a shinobi failing three times in a row only to become Hokage?"

"But..."

"Forget it have fun on your team."

Turning and walking down the halls he felt someone grab is arm turning him around.

"If you don't make it then I don't either."

Naruto blinked and looked up at her.

"But we both want to be shinobi."

"I wanted to be a ninja with you, on your team, if that's impossible I simply won't take the test."

"Shizune I can't ask you to not take it."

"Naruto I wouldn't want to be a ninja that didn't know what a great ninja you are. Besides if we can't be on each others team then I don't want to be on anyone's team."  
"Thanks Shizune-Chan it means a lot."

"No problem let's get out of here and get something to eat ok?"

"Ok."

Feeling a bit better then two of them walked out of the school into the courtyard. Walking with Shizune across the lawn he stopped at the rope swing.

"That bad huh?"

Nodding again he looked up at the girl.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok I guess I'm not cut out to be a ninja."

"You could always try next..."  
"No I get it now I failed three times I'm not cut out to be a ninja, it makes sense, I guess I'll just find something else to do."  
"And not become Hokage?"

"Yeah..."

The girl stood walking over to Naruto hugging him.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok Ayame-Chan let's get something to eat ok?"

"Ok my treat ramen right?"

"Yah ramen."

"Ok let's go to find some food and we can forget all about this."

Walking down the streets the three of them passed by shops and restaurants of various kinds. Coming to a ramen stand they stepped inside. The man turned around and seemed to size up the three of them.

"Whatcha want brats?"

"Just some ramen."

"I guess you got money?"

"Yes."

"I guess but don't let anyone see you, at least him."

Shizunes chakra spiked and Ayame seemed to glare at the man.  
"Actually could we get it to go?" asked Naruto softly.

"To go? Where?"

"There's some place I want to be right now, please Ayame-Chan, Shizune-Chan?"

"Sure Naruto." said both.

"Thanks."

"We'll take three bowls to go."

"Ya ya comin right up."

Naruto turned looking out over Konoha his vision slowly rising higher and higher until his vision settled on the Hokage monument. Looking over the faces from left to right he studied the face of his hero the Yondaime.

- – -

Naruto led the two girls through the forest behind the monument up the path to the top of the giant stone heads. Walking through the trees with bags in their hands they came to the top of the monument. Naruto slowly walked over the heads of the Hokages starting with the first. Coming to the second then to the third and finally the fourth he looked out over Konoha.

"Sorry..." he said softly to the Hokage.

"Come on Naruto we'll find our spot I promise you'll feel better."

"Thanks Shizune-Chan."  
Walking across the giant stone heads he came to the edge of the Yondaime Hokage and stopped sitting down with Shizune and Ayame next to him. Opening his bag and pulling out the bowl of ramen he looked out over Konoha. Taking a bite of the ramen he admitted it did make him feel a bit better.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Shizune-Chan, I guess get a job or something."

"A job huh? Three orphans living alone working dead end jobs."

"Ya..." sighed Naruto. Grumbling he stood with the bowl of ramen in his hands. Looking over the village he nearly growled. Taking the bowl of ramen he threw it over the edge of the Yondaimes head it clanging down smashing into the face below.

"I am going to be Hokage! I don't care if I can't try anymore after three times! If I have to make my own village then I will!"

"Naruto-kun?" asked both girls.

"I don't care what Iruka or the old man think I'm going to be Hokage someday! I'll be the best ninja there is and no one's going to stop me!"

"Is that so?" said a voice. Naruto whirled around seeing Mizuki-sensei standing behind him.

"Mizuki-sensei? Why are you up here?"

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? To kill you!"

Mizuki reached back pulling a fuma shuriken off his back launching it at Naruto as he stood there wide eyed frozen.

"Get down!"

Feeling someone yank him down his body collapsed the giant shuriken slicing across his shoulder.

"Aww to bad I missed but this time I won't."

Stalking closer he pulled a kunai walking over to them.  
"What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?"

"Damn whores of a demon both of you. Makes me sick. Well after tonight there will be one less demon in this village."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki frozen still.  
"Run now!" yelled Shizune. Ayame stood grabbing Narutos arm dragging him off.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" said Shizune making three copies.  
"Bushins? Don't be pathetic."

"Run hurry!"

"Come on Naruto-kun!"

"What about Shizune!"

"Hurry she'll be fine!"

Following Ayame into the forest he gave one last look over his shoulder seeing Shizune launch herself at Mizuki.

"We need to find someone to help us."

Following Ayame through the forest running dodging trees he looked down at his hands.

_'I froze? Why am I so afraid?'_

"Naruto hurry!"

Shaking his head he followed after Ayame.

- – -

Shizune sat up on all fours wheezing to herself. Putting a hand over her stomach she counted off the broken ribs.

_'One..two...four? Damn he hits hard.'_

"Disgusting little bitch getting near that thing."

"Naruto is not a thing!"

"Someone like you should find a respectable ninja to be with."

"Like you?"

Mizuki stopped blinking and grinned.  
"Yes like me."

"Really?" she said standing cradling her ribs, "I think I rather be a wife of a demon then to be anywhere around a coward like you."

Mizukis growled and raced across to her.

_'See it, wait for it...'_

Mizuki swung bringing the kunai towards Shizunes skull. A whoosh was heard as Shizune tossed Mizuki over her shoulder with a loud thump as he landed on his back the air coming out of his lungs. Twisting his wrist she pulled the kunai from his hands taking it. Turning the kunai on him she went to stab him. Pushing the kunai into his skull she sighed and collapsed feeling her breathing become harder. A pop was heard followed by smoke.

"Kage Bushin? Shit Naruto!"

Attempting to stand she fell back down cradling her ribs.

"Damn one punchered a lung guess I won't be much help."

Wheezing she gasp for breath trying to stay conscious.

Naruto followed Ayame out of the clearing to the top of the path that led down the monument side. Stopping at the top of the steps he saw Mizuki stand at the top of the steps grinning.

"Well well demon running like a coward from a superior foe?"

"Mizuki-sensei? Why..."

"Why? Why? Because you're a demon, a hell spawn! I hate you for what you did and once I kill you I'll be a hero! I had to put up with you in my class for years with those little whores of yours. It makes me sick, how you would control them like that."

"Naruto isn't controlling us!"

"Maybe, maybe not but you're still a whore like the other one."

"What did you do to Shizune!"

"Hmm dark short haired girl? Ohh right I left her for dead!"

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto run and go find help."

"Ayame that's crazy you're just a civilian I'm the shinobi."

"You're the only one who could make it down those steps fast enough."

"I'm not leaving you to die."

"Just go!" shouted Ayame shoving him past Mizuki who turned to hit him. Ayame ran up to him tackling Mizuki to the ground as Naruto ran past.

"Little whore get off me!"

"Go!"

Naruto turned running down the steps. Hearing the sounds of flesh hitting flesh he felt sick to his stomach.

- – -

"Stupid girl that's what you get."  
Mizuki pulled Ayame off him her looking beaten and swollen.

"You really think you can last against a trained shinobi?"  
Ayames vision swam her lungs hurt to breath the taste of blood in her mouth. Mizuki growled and threw her, her body slamming against a tree. Her body falling limply to the ground Mizuki turned jumping down the steps.

"I'll be back to finish you off if you're not dead."

Naruto ran down the steps as fast as he could hoping that someone was at the bottom of those steps, someone that would believe him and help him.

_'Why, why am I so afraid! Why am I the one running letting them fight for me! I'm supposed to be the Hokage not some scardy cat. Damnit Naruto you should of stayed and fought him, now Shizune and Ayame are going to..."_

_'Die!' laughed a voice from inside his head. Looking up and around he looked around for the voice._

_'Ningen...'_

_'Who's there?'_

_'Are you such a coward? To run from a mere mortal? To let two females fight your battles? Is that the pathetic jailer I have lived in for these last twelve years?'_

_'Jailer?'_

_'Stupid ningen, you wish to protect them don't you? Save their lives? They both cling to life by a mere thread, yet you run like a coward, pathetic, how utterly pathetic. To think his legacy was entrusted into you, how far the apple falls from the tree.'  
'Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?'_

_'Do you wish to save them or not?'_

_'Yes!'_

"_Then the fork in the road is here, go into the village and be turned away from everyone as your friends die...or...'_

_'Or?'_

"_Fight, fight for your life, their lives. Show me you are not a coward.'_

_'Fight but what can I do?'_

_'Do? You fight, you fight with everything, you stamp out fear and you fight to the death! You kill, slaughter, maim, and utterly destroy him! He has hurt what is yours! He has laid his filthy hands on what belongs to you! Your clan, your pride, your pack, yours, yours, yours!' yelled the voice getting louder and louder._

Naruto doubled over atop the stairs realizing he had only made it half way down. Panting feeling his eyes dilated and his body become warm he lifted his hand seeing red chakra wash over his body.

"What..."

_'Kill him! He is on you ningen!'_

Naruto rolled to the side a second before another fuma shuriken hit the stairs. Looking up he found Mizuki standing on the rail of the stairs looking down at him.

"So the demon comes out!"

"Mine...mine...mine!" screamed Naruto.

"You touched, you took, you hurt, you looked!" screamed Naruto louder. Mizuki felt the guard rail shake under him the wind picking up. Jumping off the rail he stood on the platform.

"Monster!"

"I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto launched himself at Mizuki his nails turned to claws. Jumping past Mizuki screamed as Naruto landed and grinned holding up his claws blood soaking them.

"You demon! I'll kill you for that!"

"Damn hu-mon, damn pathetic coward!" yelled Naruto his voice much deeper, darker. Mizuki went through hand signs in front of Naruto. Naruto only laughed and launched himself at Mizuki.

"Katon: Endon!"

A fireball spread across the stairs engulfing Naruto as Mizuki poured all his chakra into it. Letting go of the jutsu Mizukis eyes went wide seeing Naruto come at him still his clawed hand out. Stepping back Naruto nearly flew closer and closer until his hand touched Mizukis chest then pushed through his skin, muscles, bones and tissue like it was nothing his arm going deeper and deeper into his chest. Mizukis eyes seemed terrified of Naruto as his heart beat once, twice more then stopped. Naruto growled and pulled his arm free lifting his foot slamming it into Mizukis chest pushing him over the stairwell to tumble down below.

Feeling the chakra fade he raised his arm seeing it covered nearly to the shoulder in blood. Gulping he felt his body become his now. Trying to stand he collapsed back to his hands and knees.

_'Have to, to help them...'_

_'Easy ningen they are getting treatment, sleep now...'_

_'But...'_

_'Sleep ningen...'_

_'O...kay...'_

Naruto collapsed on the stairwell his eyes shutting.

- – -

"What do we do with him?"

"He just killed Mizuki by punching a hole through its body and making him go slat." said another voice.

"Kyuubi came out, it had too. Everyone felt the evil chakra, God knows what he did to those two girls."

Narutos eyes slowly opened and he groaned feeling his body ache.

"What the hell happened."

Eyes snapping open he replayed the events of the past.

"I did that, I killed Mizuki..."

The door opened with a click and Naruto turned seeing Sarutobi stand there, slowly the Hokage walked over to him beside his bed.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Yeah Jii-Chan. Are Shizune and Ayame ok?"

"Ok? What happened Naruto, Shizune has broken ribs, a punchered lung not to mention marks of a beating on her. Ayame is beaten and broken everywhere, both were close to death."

"Mizuki he did this!"

"Start from the beginning Naruto..."

"I failed for the third time and..."

- – -

Half an hour later Sarutobi stood beside Narutos bed sighing to himself.

"You say Mizuki tried killing the three of you, he came after you?"

"Yah calling me demon. Shizune fought him at first while Ayame-Chan and I went for help but he caught up to us and Ayame tried to fight him telling me to get help."

"But you never got to the bottom."

"No I kept thinking why I was a coward, so afraid to fight, having them fight for me."

"Then something talked to you?"

"Ya called me ningen, said I was a coward, that I had a choice."

"To go to the village and let them die or fight?"

"Yeah so I fought, I didn't want them to die!"

"And you killed Mizuki by punching a hole through his chest?"

"I think I kicked him over the railing too..."

"I see Naruto thank you."  
"You didn't answer before are they ok?"

"They are fine Naruto, both will make a full recovery thanks to everyone sensing your chakra."

"Ohh..."

"We will talk more later Naruto rest for now."

"But I want to see them I'm fine really!"

"No Naruto you cannot see them I am sorry but you must wait."

"But..."

"No Naruto this mess is big enough."

"Okay..."

"Now rest."

- – -

_The next day..._

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the middle of a room surrounded by people he had never seen. One man he knew, who he called Jii-Chan yet even he seemed scared.

"That's quite a story if it is true." said Homaru.

"I'm tellin you I didn't attack them or kill Mizuki, he attacked us! He's the one who tried to kill me and hurt them."

"Yes we believe you."

"What, really?"

"Yes however that does not change the fact you used Kyuubis chakra to kill a Konoha shinboi."

"He was trying to kill me ever heard of self defense!"

"It is not the fact you killed him but the fact you used it's chakra, and how you killed him. You were clearly under the influence of Kyuubi."

"He did say it was talking to him." said Koharu.

"Is Minatos seal faulty or something?" asked Shikaku.  
"We don't know the seal is beyond even what Jiraiya knows, we can't imagine the beast should be able to talk to him, give him chakra and make him this killing machine."

"I had to save my friends!"

"By possibly unleashing the Kyuubi on the entire village? Do you know how much the village is in an uproar? All because of you."

"It talked to him, ordered him, gave him power and look what he did, put his arm through a man's chest and threw him off a mountain side. It is obvious the seal is not working right. We know the Yondaime made it in haste, one small mistake and he may never of realized." said Danzou.  
"I can't really believe that Minato would take that chance." said Hiashi.  
"Me neither Minatos to good to miss any mistake even under stress." said Shikaku.

"Sealing the Kyuubi no Youko has never happened, how do we know that something simply happened that Minato could not expect? There is no way he could see the future, per hap's the Kyuubi has found a way to play with the seal from the inside? We all assume the beast would want to get out, it seems it has found a way." said Koharu.

"Maybe but what do we do?"

"That we do not know."  
"Did he pass the graduation exam? I heard this was his third time." said Hiashi.  
"No he failed it."

"If he isn't qualified to become a shinobi of ours, then can we leave the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox a civilian?"

"That has basic shinobi training? After what happened yesterday? Absolutely not." said Danzou.

"I suppose but a seal maybe? Or something else."

"Seals are ineffective, they are burnt off the moment they are applied."

"So we can't add another seal to it. Then what?"

"Banishment." said Danzou.  
"Banishment? To where?"

"Off fire country land."

"He's twelve and a kid!" said Shikaku.

"He is the jinchuriki to the most powerful demon to ever exist. What choice do we have, even if we made him a shinboi what happens if he gets angry next time? What if it's one of his teammates, or even a sensei? Or maybe he just is having a bad day? Or maybe the Kyuubi takes over or influences him?"

"We can't just throw him to the wolves can we?"

"What choice do we have? We cannot let another village have the nine tailed fox, it would cause a shift in power. By losing him we are already at a disadvantage."

"So what toss him off fire country land, tell him not to come back and wish him the best?"

"That is exactly what we will do."

"What if another country picks him up?"

"That is a risk we will have to take."

"So we exile him with nothing? Minato would never go for this."

"Minato is not here to fix the problem and if it is beyond Jiraiyas power then we cannot take the chance."

"Then it's decided Naruto Uzumaki you are here by banished from this village and fire country. Should you eve return you will be killed." said Koharu.

"What about my friends are they ok?"

"Ayame and Shizune are fine and will make a full recovery."

"Can...can I see them one last time?"

"No you must leave immediately, we will give them a message."

Narutos head drooped, "Tell them I'm...I'm sorry and they're the best friends I've ever had, and thank you for being my friends."

"I will tell them Naruto." said Sarutobi.  
"Thanks Jii-Chan, I'm sorry too..."

"I am sorry also Naruto, truly I am."

Nodding his head anbu came into the room ushering Naruto out of the room.

"Are we sure about this?" asked Shikaku.

"It must be done."

"Troublesome..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Note: Broke up chapter one into two smaller hopefully easier to read chapters, chapter three is new.

- – -

Naruto Uzumaki followed the squad of anbu through the forest, already they had traveled for a day heading in some direction only they knew of. With only a backpack of belongings and what money the Hokage could stuff in his hands he followed the masked man through the forest hoping he could make a start somewhere.  
"Where are we going exactly? What country?"

The anbu didn't so much as turn his head in recognition.

"I mean it can't be a greater nation on what those old geezers said right? So a lesser nation or maybe one that doesn't have a shinobi force?"

Sighing again he realized he would get nowhere with them. Following the man for another few hours his nose twitched picking up the smell of water. Following the tree line the trees broke apart realizing the ocean with a village on the other side.

"What is this place?"

"It is called wave country, it is a small nation but has no shinobi force."

"So I'm suppose to live here?"

"That is correct Uzumaki-san."

"So this is bye then?"

"Inde..." the man collapsed to the ground a kunai in his back. The other anbu turned but one with a boar mask attacked the two others before they could defend themselves. Naruto stepped back watching the three anbu fall to the ground.

"Hey what the..."

"Die demon."

_'Help!'_

_'I do not "help" on a whim ningen, you are in luck someone else is following you.'_

_'Someone else?'_

Yelling at the Kyuubi all he got was nothing in return, it was like the fox had killed the link.

Blinking he realized the masked man was atop him bringing down the kunai. Closing his eyes a second later he heard a loud oomph as the man's body went slack falling into Naruto and off to the side. Opening his eyes he looked down seeing the man lay there dead yet he couldn't find any weapons or marks.

"Naruto-kun!" came two voices. Looking up he looked at Shizune and Ayame, grinning he was glad to see them. Both girls raced to him hugging him.

"We heard what happened! Are you ok?"

"Me what about you two, Jii-Chan said you were hurt bad."

"We're fine we're tougher than that. We're just glad we caught up to you in time."

"How'd you find me? You followed me?"

"Oushi found brought us here."

"Oushi?"

"He came to the hospital and told us what was happening, that you were being banished to wave country. He told us that Danzou would take the time to kill you so we came to rescue you."

"How did you get all the way here? And why did he help you."

"We left right after you did, we had to catch up."

"Ok but who's Oushi?"

"I am." came a voice from above Naruto. Looking up he found a man in red standing in a tree, in...priest garb?

"A priest?"

"Do you find that so hard to believe? A priest in this day and age?" he said jumping down on the ground. Naruto stared at the man his long inky black hair and golden pupiliss eyes.

"You're a Hyuuga?"

"No I not a Hyuuga or a member of fire country."

"But you have that weird eye thing."

"The Byakugan?"

"Yeah but yours is uhh...golden?"

"A genetic mutation of a normal Byakugan."

"Ohh never heard of that."

"Neither have I but that's what the doctors tell me."

"So you brought them here, and came to save me?"

"Well I came with an offer as well."

"What kind of offer?"

"The Mizukage wishes an audience with you if you wouldn't mind, Kiri is most interested in you. We heard what was happening and about Kyuubis chakra. We also have two jinchuriki, the six tails and three tails who is able to control the beast."

_'Feh more like pet, sanbi is nothing but a pet turtle...' came Kyuubis voice._

Grinning he shook his head.

"Ahh Kyuubi says sanbi is more like a pet."

"Yes for some reason sanbi is more animal like, in fact it's never been shown to speak to its host however it is a perfect...guest in it gives the host full access to its chakra, gives the host complete control of its transformation and even breaks genjutsu on them faster than one can react to it. Even though it is a pet it is a perfect bijuu for a jinchuriki, we are glad to have sanbi. It is too bad rokubi is not the same but one we will take."

"So you're a Kiri-nin?"  
"I am a Kiri-nin yes though I am glad the Yondaime Mizukage is gone and the Godaime is in power now."

"What made him so bad?"

"He did many things genocide against the kekkei genkai clans for one, per hap's you've heard we are called bloody mist?"

"I've heard some..."

"I assure you we have changed our ways, in fact I am suppose to meet a team here. If you would care to accompany me we could sit down for a meal if you wish and talk over things."

Naruto looked at Shizune and Ayame.

"Of course they are invited, to lunch and into Kiri."

"I guess you did save my life."

"I am a priest I do not lie."

"Ok then deal."

"Good follow me and we'll see about lunch."

Following the man into the village Naruto wondered what else was in store for him.

- – -

"Where are we suppose to meet him?"

"Here in this restaurant." grumbled the man.

"Zabuza-sensei you should relax, I realize the people are staring at you but you don't need to sharpen your sword now..." sighed Haku.

"Yes sensei the people are afraid."

"Feh a little fear never hurt anyone."

Haku sighed rolling his eyes. Looking to his teammate who shrugged knowing they wouldn't be stopping Zabuza anytime soon.

"So this boy why are we suppose to meet him?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox until a few days ago was an academy student but failed three times thanks to the Bushin no Jutsu."

"I remember my problems with it." said Haku.

"Yeah dumbass village doesn't even know how to train a jinchuriki right. Anyways one of his sensei's attacked him in the forest, both of his female friends fought him and both were wounded while he ran."

"Ran?" asked Kimimaro.  
"Yeah but I guess after a little talk with his guest he summoned up some courage and let me tell you he dished it well, punched a hole in the teachers chest up to his shoulder and kicked him off a mountain."

"That's...interesting..." said Haku.

"Stupid village then gets afraid and banishes him, I mean seriously who banishes your greatest weapon? Well whatever they're lost Kiris gain."

"Your gain Zabuza-sensei?" asked Haku smirking.  
"You know me to well Haku but yes we have been looking for a fourth in this squad and your third member and I couldn't jump fast enough when the Mizukage asked me to take this kid. She said I did such a fine job teaching you to control yours in a few short years she thought I could do the same with this kid. So I agreed while trying not to drool."

"You said he's behind in shinobi ways though."

"Yah the kids had no private training, only knows the three Konoha academy jutsus, crappy taijutsu, average speed, slightly higher strength, and that's about it. He needs some work, but after what I heard he did to that teacher I'll be more than happy to work him into the ground, I'll make a man outta him."

The door opened and the three of them turned to the entry seeing Oushi walk in with a blond haired boy, a dark haired and a brown haired girl.  
"Girls?"

"Oushi and the Mizukage thought that his friends should come, the only friends he really has so whatever. The brown haired one is a civilian but the other is top of her class. Beat a shadow clone of a chounin, not bad really."

Naruto walked over to the table stopping in front of Zabuza who was sharpening his giant of a sword.

"Naruto meet Zabuza."

"Uhh hi?"

Zabuzas arm flexed and the sword moved at lightning speed. Naruto blinked and realized his head was put through the hole in the sword, one movement in any direction and his head would go rolling.

"Gotta a lot to work on I see."

"Hey what the hell!"  
"Feh at least he didn't wet himself this time."

Naruto growled his eyes flashing red. Zabuza chuckled as red chakra leaked out of Naruto. Zabuza pulled the sword off him and Naruto sprung at Zabuza whose arm came out grabbing Naruto by the back of the shirt slamming him down his chin hitting the table with a loud bang. Naruto fell to the ground and Zabuza put his foot atop Narutos back.

"You think even with that chakra you can beat me?"

Naruto growled but the man wouldn't let him budge. He was sure Kyuubi was laughing in his cell somewhere, he could hear it.

"This is Zabuza Momochi one of the best jounin and anbu captains Kiri has to offer, I wouldn't piss him off Naruto."

"Tch just get off."

Zabuza pulled his leg away not before giving Naruto one last kick. Getting up and rubbing his side he stood crossing his arms.  
"Now shall we eat or do you want another ass kicking?"

"Tch."

"I'll take that as a yes Zabuza-sama."

"Aniki how's it going?" asked Haku.  
"Good getting into Konoha was easy really, some so called barrier, it's amazing what you can get in with a fake Konoha haed band and the right eyes."

"You had no problems?"

"Not a one, no one even realizes these two are gone, left shadow clones henged into them. They'll sleep a few more days and one night when no one's looking poof and by that time we'll be in Kiri and Konoha won't be the wiser."  
"What about the Ne member? He killed the anbu right?"

"Ya took care of him, the bodies won't be found for another day or so we have plenty of time."

"It is good to see you, we were wondering how your mission went." said Kimimaro.

"You think having wear what I wear people might think it's a little out of place but no one even noticed."

"Let's eat shall we?" said Zabuza. Naruto, Ayame and Shizune sat down at the table with the Kiri-nins.

"Naruto, Ayame and Shizune right? I am Haku Takahashi it's nice to meet you."

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Nice to meet you, you guys a team?"

"Team Momochi yes though we are short one member still."

"Ohh."

"But we may of found one." smiled Haku. Naruto blinked looking at the dark haired boy.

"Me?"

"If you accept becoming a Kiri nin yes you would become the fourth member of this team."

"Why me I failed the academy exam three times."

"So would I of if it not for the right training."

"What do you mean?"

Haku smirked extending his hand over the table. Naruto watched his arm as a green chakra floated over his hand and arm.

"You're..."

"I am the jinchuriki of the three tails yes."

"So you're like me?"

"Indeed but I am not ostracized for what I am."

"Ostra what?"

"Treated badly?"

"Ohh..."

"I also have a kekkei genkai, the hyouton a mixing of wind and water to create ice. Kimimaro here has the Shikotsumyaku, he is of the Kaguya clan. In Kiri under the rule of the Yondaime Mizukage he sought to kill every person with a kekkei genkai, men, women, children, anyone. Kimimaro and I thanks to my aniki lived though in constant hiding. Even when I went to the academy with Kimimaro we had to hide our skills."

"A few years ago..." said Kimimaro, "The now Godaime Mizukage challenged the Yondaime and beat him in battle thus ending the reign of the Yondaime. The Godaime had all of us that secretly had kekkei genkais backing her because she is of only two people that we have ever heard of that have two kekkei genkais. So she was made our leader, and we came out of hiding. She proclaimed an end to the genocide welcoming all the kekkei genkai clans back to Kiri. Haku and I were free along with Oushi to use our kekkei genkais again under her rule."

"It was about three years ago I was asked to become the host to sanbi who was the bijuu of the Yondaime Mizukage, the last jinchuriki of sanbi. I agreed and I am happy to say I have become much stronger, though I am rare of all the host I have heard of I am the only one able to control and be in perfect synch with their host. We thought it was something to do with the Yondaime at first, but we realized that sanbi is basically a pet turtle who is almost...simple yet that helps his host fully and always. I still had to go through rigorous training to control the chakra of course but that's where Zabuza-sensei came in. I am sure if you want he could give you the same training, it would make you that much more powerful."

"Being able to control Kyuubi?"

"Or per hap's a mutual respect or partnership but yes being able to use its power and not be overcome by it."

"Sounds...interesting."

"It is worth it, the six tailed host is going through training but is having a much harder time."\

"I don't know Kyuubis...different."

"I could imagine but I am sure there is a way."

"Ahem." said both girls.

"Ohh this is Shizune-Chan and Ayame-Chan."

"A pleasure Shizune, Ayame." said Haku.

"The same." said Kimimaro.

"You're both Kiri-nins?"

"We are Zabuza is our jounin sensei."

"And Oushi?"

"We both lost our parents at a young age and Oushi found us giving us a home and family. He taught is to control and conceal our kekkei genkais. We went into the academy both top of our class though we had to keep our kekkei genkais secret from anyone. But when the Yondaime died in battle we were free to use our abilities and so are anyone else in Kiri. Oushi can as well."

"He has the Byakugan?"

"A mutated one but per hap's an evolved one would be more appropriate."

"Really what's it do?" asked Shizune.

"A practitioner of medicine?" asked Haku smiling.  
"A bit but they really don't train med-nins in Konoha."

"A shame we in Kiri, almost all teams have a healer, in that case me. If you wish when we get to Kiri we could start you in the program."

"I'd like that."

"Anyways his Byakugan as far as I know or what he's told us it does a few things. He does not have the blind spot of the traditional Byakugan, his vision is further than any other well over twenty miles. He also has the ability to use any of the five elemental chakra except yin/yang chakra."

"What about the juuken or Hyuuga arts?" asked Ayame.

"He knows the juuken completely and all Hyuuga arts even the main houses. He has also created something called the elemental juuken which has made him one of the strongest people in Kiri. Of course he has other skills but he doesn't flaunt much however no one but the Mizukage would dare spar seriously with him."  
"Wow he sounds strong."

"Oushi is also a sensor type, odd for someone that can see over twenty miles in every direction but he can sense chakra from a country away it seems." said Kimimaro.

"A skill I am trying to learn." said Haku.

"I've always wondered what the training for a sensor type was, they are rare even in Konoha." said Shizune.

"Yes either most don't believe they are needed, or per hap's they believe sensor types are not good fighters. I am not sure but it has it's uses even with the limited sensing I can do."

"I'll have to see about the training."

"A medic and sensor type are two things that work well together, I am proof of that."

"You think I'd be a good medic and sensor type Naruto-kun?"

"Yep Shizune-Chan you'd be the best!"

"Then I'll ask for the training."

Yelling was heard outside people running down the streets to the center of town flying by the window.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Byakugan..." said Oushi softly. Looking at the village he found the center of town. Nearly growling he turned off his doujutsu.  
"Guess what you three your first mission."

"Huh?" said Naruto.  
"There's a woman about to be executed outside."

"What!" yelled Naruto.  
"There is a reason we stopped in the village. There is a man named Gato."

"The shipping magnet?" asked Haku.

"Yes him however he is into organized crime and a dozen other crimes. Your first mission to stop this execution, rescue the woman, kill Gatos thugs, and capture him."

"Capture him he's going to kill that woman!" yelled Naruto growling.

"We will kill him but first we will force him to sign over all his assets to us, all of them then we will kill him. He is quite wealthy and Kiri could always do with some more funds in its bank. Of course whoever stops him get's a cut of the money, a very large sum of money?" he smirked.

Naruto blinked looking at Haku and Kimimaro.

"Shall we?" asked Haku.

"Ya let's go kick ass!"

Walking out of the restaurant the three of the followed the crowd down the streets racing past them.

"Shall we go watch?" asked Zabuza. Getting three nods and throwing down money on the table they walked out of the restaurant following the crowd to the center of town.

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro stood atop a building looking into the center of town. Narutos growling could be heard his eyes slitted already.  
"Easy Naruto don't lose your cool."  
"I know Haku but this kind of crap pisses me off! She's not even a shinobi."

"No it looks like Gato wants to make the bridge builder suffer."

"Bridge builder?"

"Gato is a shipping magnet, and wave country is an island. Tazuna, this woman's father wishes to build a bridge connecting the main land and the island therefore stopping the need for ships which Gato controls. He has in the past killed another man who stood up against him. It seems he's after the bridge builders daughter now."

"Bastard! How are we doing this?"

"We wait for him to be alone or surrounded by his thugs away from the people, we do not want to risk them or that they could be used as hostages." said Kimimaro.

"Fine say when..."

"A minute more he's giving some speech now. You can hear it Naruto if you channel chakra to your ears."

"Channel chakra to my ears?"

"Typically all shinobi channel chakra to their senses to see or smell or hear better. Even touch and taste are improved."

"You can also channel chakra continuous through your body so you can run faster, jump further, hit harder, many things are enhanced."

"I'll try."

Closing his eyes he summoned his chakra trying to think to pull it from within. Slowly his chakra awoke and he pushed it through his senses and body the bluish chakra filling his body with strength, speed and agility.

"I never knew you do this."

"You never wondered how those ninja jump so far in the village or out in the forest between branches?"

"Not really..."

"Just remember to keep it or you may take a fall you can't handle without chakra alone."

"I won't it's pretty easy really."

"Good Kimimaro, Naruto take the thugs, I got Gato."

"Right."

"Follow and remember to add chakra so you can make the jump."

Nodding he watched Haku and Kimimaro make a giant of a leap off the top of the building into the middle of the square. Stepping back then running forward he did the same his body nearly flying forward and up. Correcting himself he landed gracefully beside them.

"Who the hell are you three!"

Kimimaro wasted no time rushing forward bone spikes coming out of his palms. Two thugs stepped forward with swords only for Kimimaro to dodge and weave between the sword swipes pushing both bone spikes into each mans chest. Pulling back he immediately lashed out at another with a kick to the man's throat crushing it.  
"Naruto help him."

"Huh right!"

Rushing in beside Kimimaro Naruto rushed one thug and dodged a messy punch. Cocking back his fist he slammed it into the man's face amazed at the damage it did. The man dropped like a sack of weights, Naruto knowing he was dead. Turning another rushed him and he felt his body go faster and become stronger. Blocking one punch that felt like nothing punching the man in the chest feeling his chest cavity implode.

"Easy there, we're here to help ok?" said Haku running his fingers along the rope it turning to ice. All of the binds were turned to ice Haku simply karate chopped the ice it shattering the binds coming loose. The woman stumbled forward and he caught her.

"Hold tight ok?"

"Huh?"

Flexing his legs he jumped from the middle of the square atop a roof where his sensei and Oushi were standing with Narutos two friends. Landing softly he put down the woman.

"Stay here."

Turning he jumped off the roof top to join his team. Oushi came forward slowly the woman looking up at him.  
"I'm just going to make sure you aren't hurt ok? Just a little harmless medical chakra."

The woman nodded and he knelt down in front of her.

"Shizune you want to help me?"

"Sure."

Kneeling down next to him she watched a green energy engulf his hands. Touching the woman's forehead gently Shizune watched her sigh softly. The marks on her disappeared and she seemed to feel a lot better.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Shizune.

"My arm they twisted it or something."

Reaching out for the woman's right arm she extended it seeing the woman flinch.

"Just a muscle tear we can heal that."

Oushi put his hand over her arm the green chakra seeping into her. Again she sighed and relaxed.

"There you'll be fine now." said Shizune smiling.

"Thank you but what are shinobi doing here?"

"It's a long story but let's say Gatos pissed off the wrong people and you never piss off a shinobi."

"Ohh."

"May I ask your name?"

"Tsunami."

"Is your family around here Tsunami?"

"I lost them in the crowd, my son and father."

"We'll find them in a moment after we do clean up."

Tsunami looked behind her at the three children seeing the bodies of dozens of thugs fall at their feet no doubt dead.

"Thank you I think."

"It's all a part of the job. Zabuza you want the duty of putting the fear of a demon into Gato?"

"Gladly little worm disgust me."

Zabuza jumped into the middle of the square grinning behind his bandages.

"He'll put the fear of God into him before he decapitates him."

Naruto took a breath feeling the thugs body go limp in his grasp.  
"How many?"

Naruto blinked.  
"What?"  
"How many you kill?"

"I'm suppose to count?"

"Of course or we don't know who wins." said Kimimaro pushing a bone sword into ones chest and twisting.

"I dunno thirteen, fourteen."  
"Ahh to bad I'm a twenty."

"Ahh ok...."

"Kimimaro likes to challenge Zabuza-sensei to see who can kill the most, bandits mostly but it's a fun game though I am forbidden to use my bijuus chakra, they say it is cheating." said Haku a senbon between each knuckle. Letting loose the needles Naruto watched three thugs get hit in the neck and drop.  
"Twenty-two." said Haku.

"Twenty-three." said Kimimaro.

"Hey don't take them all!" said Naruto shaking his head growling. Rushing another thug he ducked one swing catching the man in the jaw a loud crunch echoing off the walls. The man fell and Naruto kicked in the man's throat for good measure.  
"Fifteen."

"We'll let you have the last one Naruto." said Haku stopping with Kimimaro. Naruto looked past them to see a giant of a man well over seven feet tall stand there.

"You're leaving him to me?"

"Do you not want him?" asked Kimimaro.

"What no I'll take him."

Walking in front of the man who charged Naruto he took a calming breath.

_'Hey fox how about a little juice?'_

_'For a pathetic monkey?'_

_'I can't let Haku and Kimimaro show me up!'_

_'I suppose I cannot get beat by a turtle either, so be it, this one time.'_

Naruto grinned feeling Kyuubis chakra enter his body. Red chakra surrounded him and the giant man stood over Naruto bringing his fist down.

"Ahh!" screamed the giant only missing his right arm now. Naruto stood by Haku and Kimimaro holding the man's arm.

"Do I get extra points for beating him with his own arm?"

Haku looked at Kimimaro and shrugged.  
"Originality counts."

"Great."

Rushing the giant man who was crying holding his arm he swung the arm at the man the arm smashing into his head throwing him into a building. The wall shattered and fell atop the man. Naruto turned chuckling the red chakra disappearing.

"Well how did I do?"

The ruble shook the man standing out of the rubble quickly standing and rushing Naruto his one arm out to kill him. Naruto turned and raised his arms to block to late.

Opening his eyes he watched the man stand there trembling. Of course Naruto would be trembling with your head in the middle of a giant sword.

"It's only original if you kill them!" yelled Zabuza pulling back on the sword decapitating the man. His head somehow stayed atop the sword pulling back with it as the body slumped to the ground a shower of blood pouring out of his neck.

"Sensei wins again..." sighed Kimimaro.

Zabuza grinned behind his bandages keeping the head atop the sword. Turning to the middle of the square he watched a short fat man tremble in fear. Lowering the blade to the man's eye level forcing him to stare the bodiless head in the eyes Zabuza laughed, an evil demonic type of laugh. The head went flying into the air and Zabuza brought down the blade over his head will all his strength cutting the head in two the sword crashing to the ground in front of Gato nearly slicing him into two.

"I can't stand scum like you, a coward who uses people."

"Please I'm sorry! I'll give you whatever, anything! Just please let me live!"

"Ohh you are little man. You have that check book on you?"

"Yes yes of course name the amount, a million, two, three?"

Zabuza laughed holding his gut as Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro smirked. Gato looked around confused.

"I don't just want some of it I want all of it!" laughed Zabuza.

"All of it? But...but..."

"It's either that or your life."

"Right..." said Gato his hand trembling. Oushi landed next to them letting the woman down. Zabuza looked over his shoulder at the Byakugan user.

"How much?"

"10.2 billion give or take some change."

"Why am I seeing him right millions on that check?" asked Zabuza.

"Dunno you think he's a bit slow?"

Zabuza grunted leveling the sword at Gato.

"All of it, 10.2 billion you can keep the change."

"Yes..." said Gato writing out the check. Tearing it off he handed it to Zabuza who looked it over.  
"Seems right." said Oushi.  
"Good well it's nice doing business with you Gato."

"I'm free? I get to live?"

"Of course we came for what we wanted you're free to go."

Gato laughed slightly and stood walking out of the square.

"Ohh Gato?" said Zabuza the sword over his shoulder. The business man turned and stared back at Zabuza.

"Catch!"

Zabuza threw his sword at Gato it spinning end over end faster and faster. Gato turned screaming and ran only for the sword to catch up to him slicing him in half from top to bottom his sides falling to the side the sword slamming into a wall half way in.

"Damn sensei wins again." muttered Kimimaro.  
"No shit." said Naruto.

"Little worm got blood all over my sword."  
Zabuza outstretched his hand his sword yanked out of the building by some invisible force it flying back into his hand. Zabuza flicked the blood off the blade and put it back over his back.

"Mom!"

Tsunami turned seeing her son run up to her, running up to him she grabbed him hugging him.

"Are you ok mom?"

"I'm fine these people saved me."

"Shinobi?" asked Tazuna.

"We're Kiri-nins." said Zabuza.

"Well thanks I think you saved wave country from Gato."

"This is yours." said Zabuza handing the older man the check.

"You're giving this to us?"

"Well some of it will be given to Kiri but the land of waves will keep most of it. Just have a bank deposited it into the Mizukage fund and whatever she decides you get, you keep to help wave country."

"How much we talkin?" asked Tazuna.  
"Father!"

"Over three-fourths I assure you is yours. Besides isn't it customary to pay for missions or reward good by standards for saving a country?" asked Oushi smirking.

"I guess if we get t keep most."

"I'll keep that knowing you you'd spend it on alcohol and women or something." said Tsunami taking the check. Tazuna seem to pout.

"You're all welcome at our home if you want a place to stay or a meal."

"We were planning on staying a night then we should get home, that is if you're joining us Naruto?"

"Hell yah!"

"Good then team Momochi is finally complete." said Haku.

"Hopefully the brat isn't all hot air."

"Hey I did my share!"

"You cheated." said Kimimaro.  
"Tch so I asked Kyuubi for help."

"Can't always rely on your bijuu Naruto trust me."

"I know Haku but the energy, the rush..."  
"It's nice but brute force alone will not win you every fight."

"I know."

"In that case training starts tomorrow morning."

"Yes Zabuza-sensei." said all three.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

_Note: This the new chapter, of the revised chapters. Also a small half lemon. Next chapter Sesshomaru and Kagome make an appearance._

_- – -_

Haku walked out of Tsunamis house looking at the moon overhead. Stepping on the porch he sat down on the steps next to Oushi.

"Aniki are you sure Naruto is right?"

"Positive trust me have I steered you wrong before?"

"No but in one way because of Kyuubi he seems so strong, yet another normal shinobi way he's so behind. I mean he didn't even know to channel chakra to his senses or body to enhance them. His taijutsu is just street brawling. If one of those thugs was even a genin he'd be in trouble."

"Relax Zabuzas going to fix all of that, Naruto is a diamond in the rough, he hasn't had any teachers, of any kind. While Zabuza is going to give him a shinobi education it'll be my job to give him a normal education."

"I was wondering that."

"He didn't have you or Kimimaros upbringing, he didn't have training everyday with a shinboi teacher or anything. Besides you know how crappy Konoha academics are. I mean if you went there you would know nothing about your kekkei genkais, medical ninjutsu, sensory jutsus, anbu training and a number of other things."

"It's scary I couldn't imagine being like that."

"It's sad but I did notice one thing."

"That he can be cold blooded?"

"Just like his dad."

"The Yondaime."

"Yah guy was nice as can be when your his friend, piss him off and he was cold blooded. He damn well knew how much his image scared people, he wasn't above using fear or dropping fifty bodies in a matter of seconds."

"On that note did you get them?"

"Of course."

"Can I see?"

"Sure but you don't learn anything until we go over it ok?"

"I know."

Oushi pulled a scroll from his belt and unsealed a much larger scroll unrolling it on the porch. Grabbing another he unrolled it as well.

"Amazing the forbidden scroll..."

"The original I left a copy in Konoha."

"And the other?"

"The Yondaimes legacy."

Haku looked over the second scroll almost drooling.  
"The only known written copy of the flying thunder god technique."

"Yes and the rasengan, sage arts, wind and lightning jutsus. Elemental training, fuuinjutsu. All types of things."  
"This will go a long way."

"Yeah hopefully Naruto will go far with them."

"I wonder if I could use my lightning affinity to copy the flying thunder god technique."

"I dunno but we can find out one day. First is probably is wind and lightning jutsus, at least his E through B rank ones. Then some of the higher tier ones, and probably the rasengan."

"I have seen you use it, I am jealous of it."

"Who knows how far you could take it with your affinities and kekkei genkais."

"And...the last scroll?"

Oushi laughed seeing Haku nearly drool at the scroll.  
"Just for you Haku."

Tossing him the scroll Hakus hands shook opening it. Only a seal lay on the paper. Adding chakra to his finger tips a pop was heard and a small burst of smoke. Letting it clear Haku picked up the item gently.  
"It's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it."

"Rajin, the second Hokages prized sword. The things I could do with it."

"Well I figure it belongs to you, Tsunade never wanted it and she left it to rot."

"Still my great grandfathers sword, I've been wanting to hold this since the day you told me about it."

"You can test it tomorrow with Zabuza."

"Yes I'm glad I was taught to use a sword, this will be perfect."

"I take care of my brother."

The door slowly creaked open both Haku and Oushi looking up at Tsunami standing in the doorway holding a plate with a bottle and cups on it.

"Everyone went to bed I thought you two could use a drink."

"Thank you Tsunami-san." said Haku rolling up the scrolls handing them back to Oushi. Slipping the sword into his belt he tucked it away for training tomorrow. Tsunami knelt down putting down the bottle and cups.

"Alcohol?" asked Haku.

"Forgive me but with the stores almost vacant it was either water or alcohol."

"It's fine Tsunami-san thank you for the drinks."

"If there is anything else I can do for you two..." she said ducking her head her hair shadowing her face. Haku turned to Oushi half a smile on his lips. The Byakugan user shrugged and nodded.

"Why don't you join us Tsunami-san it is customary in Kiri to celebrate a victory."

"I couldn't..."

"Please Tsunami-Chan?" asked Haku tipping her head up to look him in the eyes. The woman blushed and looked away only to look into Oushis eyes blushing again.

"I suppose a drink wouldn't hurt."

"Good it's no fun to drink without at least one female." said Oushi.

Tsunami nodded handing out the drinks. Pouring herself one she watched them sip it. Taking a sip herself she coughed.  
"I'm afraid alcohol doesn't run in the family." she said coughing.

"It is an acquired taste. Please Tsunami-Chan sit with us, we were looking at the moon."

"Thank you."

Sitting between them Tsunami took a smaller sip of her drink looking up at the moon.

"You have a beautiful home Tsunami-Chan I would love to own a home like this one day." said Haku.  
"I worked very hard for it, I wanted to provide for my son, especially after his father died right after Inari was born."

"A mothers power. A power even the greatest in Kiri pause for."

"I'm just a normal woman I'm afraid."

"Normal ya right and I'm just a Byakugan user." said Oushi taking a sip.

"You give me too much credit, I'm just a single mother trying to raise a son."

"It must be lonely somewhat." said Haku.

"It is, I mean it's great being a mom and daughter but I'd just like to be a women for a night."

"Per hap's we can help?" said Haku downing the last of the glass.

"Help?"

Haku turned to her taking the glass from her gently. Taking her hands in his he turned to her seeing her blush. Raising his hand he pushed the hair out of her face.

"What's the real reason you came out here?"

"Real reason? I just thought you could use some drinks."

"Please Tsunami-Chan the truth."

"I..I just saw you two and..."

"Go on."

"You both are so...perfect. When I found out you two are brothers I couldn't decide between the both of you. I know you must think badly of me, I'm probably older then both of you."

"You are one of the most beautiful women I've set eyes on I assure you."

"Why I'd even consider a man who is half a decade younger than me and his even younger brother that I'm afraid to ask his age."

"I am fifteen but I assure you it is legal anywhere."

"Fifteen and twenty-one, that's young."

"You are still quite youthful yourself Tsunami-Chan, a young women."

"Maybe but I've been a mom so long I forgot how to be a women."

"We could help if you wish? I am sure we could help you remember how to be a women."

"You...both...I mean...."

Haku put his hand behind her head gently and pulled her closer. Kissing her gently he felt he sigh and go slack against his chest. Feeling her hands come to his shirt fisting it he gently touched his tongue to her lips asking for entrance. Slowly her mouth opened and he pushed his tongue in hearing her moan again. Pulling back he watched her eyes flutter open then close, grinning to himself he pulled away a bit seeing her sigh again.

"Per hap's it is coming back to you?"

"It is..."

"Ohh shall you show me?"

Tsunami blushed taking his hand putting it atop her chest. Hakus thumb ran over her clothed chest feeling her beast and nipples poking out.

"We can help you remember if you wish Tsunami-Chan would you like that?"

"God yes please..."

Tsunamis eyes went wide when her head was turned another set of lips pressed to hers. Eyes closing and moaning she felt Oushis lips press to hers. Feeling cool hands slowly undo the buttons on her shirt opening it she sighed. Feeling Hakus finger tips turn cold then warm she felt him trace around her beast around the edges of her bra. Feeling his finger tips go across her stomach she felt her stomach dilate.

"They say that heat and cold are two strong feelings of pleasure if used right." said Haku gently pressing his finger tips between her legs.

"Ohhmph!" she yelled into his mouth. Oushi pulled back seeing Tsunami gasp for breath. He pulled her shirt off her body tossing it behind them reaching behind her he undid her bra letting it fall into her hands.

"Are you sure Tsunami-Chan?"

"Yes very..."

Letting the bra fall she tossed it aside with the shirt. Her nipples standing erect in the cool night air she felt each lean down taking a breast in their mouth, one cold then warm over and over, the other she only assumed had something to do with chakra, whatever it was both were magical. Being pushed on her back gently she fell softly. Haku came up first pressing his lips to hers kissing her again. Feeling the other man's hand come up squeezing her breast gently she moaned into Hakus mouth. Breaking apart she felt Haku suck on her pulse point on her neck. Moaning and cradling his head in her hands she sighed turning to the other side feeling chakra course through her body somehow making her nipples stand so erect she was sure they could cut glass.

"Shall we take this inside Tsunami-Chan? I'm afraid this will last until morning and we prefer a bed." said Haku smiling down at her.

"Yes of course my rooms right above us at the front of the house but if we use the stairs..."

"We are ninja we will not alert anyone or make a sound."

Feeling Oushis arms slip under her legs and back picking her up he jumped atop the roof without a sound. Haku stood collecting her shirt and bra and jumped after him. Slipping in the window Haku tossed the articles of clothing aside as his brother laid down Tsunami.

"Please I want to see you."

"See us?" asked Haku.

"Yes please It's been so long..."

"I'm afraid you will have to ask nicer then that Tsunami-Chan." said Haku pulling off his jacket. Tossing it aside he pulled off the mesh shirt and under shirt. Tsunamis sighed and then stared at the other person seeing his upper body come into view.

"Now Tsunami-Chan tell us how much you need us." said Haku.

"Please...just one night so I remember, I need it so bad."

"Bad enough to do whatever?"

"God yes, do whatever, tell me what to do just please I need to remember."

"Of course Tsunami-Chan."

- – -

Zabuza walked down into the kitchen of the house sitting down at the table. Seeing Haku and Oushi stand at the stove preparing breakfast he rolled his eyes.  
"Fuck again Haku?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Both of you? Damn you only met her like eighteen hours ago."

"Again I do not know what you're talking about."

"No wonder there was a genjutsu put around the room so no one would bother her this morning."

"Genjutsu really? Who put that there?" said Haku laying food on the table.

"Damn pretty boys, get every damn woman that so much as walks past you."

"Us Zabuza-sensei? We are mere Kiri-nins."

"And screw more than a rabbit on Viagra with a hundred whores."

"We do not screw and tell Zabuza-sensei, even if something happened last night frankly it is none of your concern."

"Feh you must of worn her out if she's still asleep."

"Hypothetically if such did happen, we would of made sure she was satisfied, even if it took all night and all morning, hypothetically of course."

"Of course." said Zabuza grabbing the cup of coffee.

"Man I'm starving!" came Naruto from the stairs. Haku watched him come down the stairs with Ayame and Shizune.  
"Did you three have fun last night sharing a room?"

Ayame and Shizune blushed.

"Ahh I see you did, well may I suggest the pregnancy jutsu?"

"What!" screamed both girls.

"Pregnancy jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Of course you do not want any accidents."

"Accidents? I don't get it."

"Well you see Naruto when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..."

"Hey I know that!"

"Ohh well did you have fun last night?"

"We didn't do that I'm not a pervert!"

"Of course not but these two have been your best friends for years right?"

"Yeah so."

"They are female."

"So?"

"And it is obvious they are attracted to you."

"Huh?"

Haku sighed turning throwing up his arms.

"He means we would like to be your girlfriends Naruto-kun."

"Girlfriends?"

"If you want, we decided long ago we would share, we couldn't make you choose."

"But me?"

"Yes you Naruto we would never date someone else."

"Ohh..."

"So would you be our boyfriend Naruto-kun?"

"Uhh..."

_'Idiot ningen say yes must I spell everything out for you. Male plus two female equal fun. See how simple that was, now do something right for once, say yes, kiss both.' muttered Kyuubi from behind the cell._

"I'd like to be your boyfriend, both of you."

"Really? Great Naruto-kun."

Ayame step forward hugging and kissing Naruto quickly. Blushing he looked like a fish out of water until Shizune came forward hugging and kissing him.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." said Zabuza who heard laughing from Haku.

"Hey at least I got a girlfriend, in fact two!"

"Ya don't remind me..."

"Zabuza-sensei looses much of his pay to the Kiri brothels." said Haku smirking.

"Haku..."

"Yes Zabuza-sensei?"

"Run..."

"Huh?"

Zabuza growled standing pulling the sword off his back trying to cleave Haku in two who ducked in time. Haku made a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Feh damn pretty boy."

"Troubles in bed Zabuza?" said Oushi.

"Feh if I could kill you I would for that."

Oushi only chuckled.  
"You can come down Haku."

"Come down?" said Naruto. Oushi pointed up and Naruto looked up seeing Haku stand on the ceiling somehow upside down.

"How are you doing that?"

"Walking on surfaces without hands?"

"Yeah."

"It's a basic genin skill, you were never taught it or water walking?"  
"Water walking?"

"We'll go over tree walking and water walking today Haku." said Zabuza.

"I see I did not realize they didn't teach those to academy students in Konoha. You're chakra control must be horrible, I had to go through years of practice to get good enough to use genjutsu, medical jutsu or sensory jutsu."

"Chakra control?"

"Being Jinchuriki we have huge chakra reserves, basically stamina but in chakra. Chakra control is a skill that refines how much chakra you use for each jutsu. Right now you Naruto use many times over to much chakra you need for a jutsu. Low ranking jutsus like the bushin are about impossible for jinchuriki unless they train for years. Simply put because the bushin requires so little chakra and we have so much it's like trying to fit the ocean in a cup. Through exercises you refine the ocean but usually jinchuriki do best with high costing jutsus, bigger cups so to speak. For instance the Kage Bushin is a well known one."

"Kage Bushin?"

Haku let his chakra go flipping and landing on his feet.

"The Kage bushin summons clones like the bushin but these have mass therefore they can interact with physical things and are not just energy. But the Kage Bushin requires a large amount of chakra, even for one or two clones. Most jounin can only summon three or four or don't use it at all. Few are able to use the Tajuu Kage Bushin which can summon from a hundred to thousands, in fact it has no upper limit."

"How do you do it?"

Haku looked at Zabuza who nodded.

"Simply make this hand sign, add chakra and Kage Bushin." said Haku as a clone appeared beside him.

"So chakra, cross hand sign and Tajuu Kage Bushin?" said Naruto.

"Well Tajuu creates an army, I have been able to create a thousand or so, more as I age."

"Tajuu Kage Bushin." said Naruto softly. Feeling his chakra ripped out of him he blinked looking around.

"It didn't do anything."

"Ohh it did something." said Oushi.

"I can feel it to though not as much as you can, do you know how many?"

"Three, four thousand? I dunno it's hard to count even with a sensor jutsu and byakugan."

"What where?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me Naruto."

Haku led him to the front door and opened it. Narutos face faulted as he looked outside, there were thousands of him standing outside stretching out in the distance.

"I did that?"

"Because our bijuus chakra mixes with our own we have large chakra reserves which mean we can summon more shadow clones. However my max is about fifteen-hundred you have over double that and you were not even trying to max."

"So that's good?"

"Very few people with extremely high chakra reserves simply have chakra to waste, so even if your chakra control is bad, you have so much chakra it never runs out. However you will find low costing jutsus almost impossible. High costing ones will be easy as this, and in truth the high costing ones are always the most powerful or deadly."

"Damn..."

"You should know something about the shadow clones, whatever they learn you learn."

"They learn I learn?"

Haku stepped outside walking up to a shadow clone whispering something to it. Striking the clone it disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"What did I whisper to it?"

"The cat is in the bag."

"Right did you hear me or somehow tell what I said?"

"No I had no idea but I knew once the clone dispelled."

"Correct whatever it learns goes back to you."

"So..."

"Think of it this way, you have a hundred clones, the original you goes to class, while fifty work on weapons and another fifty work on taijutsu. Not only when the clones dispel will you gain all the training they did you will gain it fifty times faster because you had fifty clones doing it."

"Wow so I could learn really fast?"

"Yes and even do some jutsus thought impossible."

"Cool!"

"Remember this warning, once your clone gains knowledge if you dispel them all at once, you could die from it, always do groups of about twenty at a time."

"Twenty at a time! But that will take forever."

"Well since your clones have not learned anything you are safe to dispel them."

"Ohh good uhh how do I do that?"

"Order them."

"Huh?"

"You are the master and boss, they have to do whatever you say. So say you wanted to skip class and sleep all day. You order one clone to go to class and do its best, guess what it has to do what you ordered, going to class and do its best. It may not like it but it'll do it."

"Man wish I knew that earlier."

"It is a nice tool but some training should be done by your original self."

"Ya I get it."

"Good why don't you dispel them and we can eat breakfast."

"Dispel guys!"

"Yes boss!" came a shout of voices each followed by pops and smoke.

"So you see the potential of this jutsu Naruto?"

"Ya it's awesome!"

"Good I am sure you find it useful."

- – -

Naruto ran up to the house grinning to himself.  
"Check it out!"

Oushi stood on the porch watching Naruto jump at a tree sticking to its branch upside down.

"Impressive and in one morning, did you do the water walking also?"

"Yep."

"Shadow clones I assume?"

"About a hundred took some time but we got it."

"Good these skills are fundamental."

"I don't really feel that much different."

"Naruto your chakra reserves are an ocean, your chakra control before was a cup, now it's a pond, you have a long way to go to even get Hakus chakra control."

"Ohh..."

"Don't worry we will practice them, there are dozens of chakra control exercises, some are very cool."

"Like what?"

Oushi pulled a kunai from his belt and laid it atop his hand. Naruto watched as the kunai float atop his hand, then suddenly it began to spin in a circle faster and faster.

"Damn..."

"That is not the cool part."  
Watching the kunai shoot off towards the tree was on a slicing noise was heard and Naruto looked below his head seeing a hole in the tree the kunai making a clean hole through it.

"That's cool."

"That is a medium level exercises. The more advanced stuff is like trying to stand on water with gravity seals or boulder tied to your legs."

"I'll master them!"

"I am sure you will."

"He was most impressive." said Haku coming into the clearing Kimimaro behind him.

"I noticed, those clones really help."

"Yes but he grasped it quickly when we explained it, even I did not do it this quickly the first time."

"Gakis not bad but he's got a long way to go."

"Shall we head out? I don't want Konoha tracking us here."

"Then we better head for home." said Zabuza.

"You guys get your things and go tell Ayame and Shizune Naruto."

"Right."

Dashing into the house Oushi watched him leave.  
"So how is he Zabuza?"

"The kids definitely a learn by doing. Put it this way if the kid had just one book he could of gotten his hands on to learn from he would of worn those pages blank until he memorized the pages and probably still would of read them. Makes you wonder how Konoha let him go so long."

"I dunno but Konohas lost is our gain."

"I noticed you got Haku a little gift? Did you get the scrolls."

"Of course the originals."

"Good I'd be curious what's in them."

"A lot of good stuff by what I saw last night." said Haku.

"Mizukages going to be happy."

"Of course gotta keep my wife happy." said Oushi

"Aneki is that way." said Haku.

"Yah I'm just glad I convinced her to let me buy a place outside the village or I'd be killing people on the street."

"I find it odd you find the only nudist in Kiri Aniki."

"She doesn't like clothes." shrugged Oushi.

"Damn lucky pretty boys." said Zabuza.

"Speaking of that when you gonna bring a girl home."

"I was the one who got Tsunami right?"

"I guess but still you could find a regular."

"When I find a cute red head that really has bubble gum pink hair, calls me Haku-sama and likes to yell curse words while we screw I will."

"Good luck on that I'd like one of those too."

"Well we can dream."

Naruto came out of the house with Ayame and Shizune with him.  
"Got all your stuff?"

"Yep."

"Good we'll head north a bit to the docks and take a boat."

Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami stepped on the porch.

"Bye Naruto!" yelled Inari.  
"Cya Inari I'll come visit I swear."

Haku turned to his brother seeing Tsunami fidget. Stepping in front of the women he saw her nervously look at him.

"It was an honor to be welcomed in your home, I hope you come visit us one day, in fact bring the family you are always welcome and we have plenty of room. I assure you there are things to do in Kiri, many things. Good-bye Tsunami-san." said Haku extending his hand. Tsunami blushed and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I promise our paths shall cross again, I find a certain...warmth in your household."

Tsunami blushed and nodded Haku letting go stepping back.  
"Shall we head out Naruto?"

"To Kiri!"

"Good-bye all of you."

Tsunami blushed and waved watching them leave.

"Come on squirt let's go see what we're going to buy with that money."  
"Coming grandpa!"

Inari raced after Tazuna as Tsunami stood there, slowly unrolling her hand she looked down at the little piece of paper.

_-Keep a bit of that money for yourself so you may visit us, I assure you we will come back. Our address and where our place in Kiri is, is on the back. If we do not meet before then the chounin exams are coming up in six months, Naruto, Kimimaro and I are going to enter, per hap's a trip to Konoha to see us fight and spend a week or so to see the sights?_

_Just a thought Haku and Oushi, we won't ever forget you._

Tsunami held the paper tight blushing again.

"I'll never forget either of you...Konoha to see the chounin exams I think that will be a good trip to take." she said smiling to herself. Turning and stuffing the paper in her pocket she walked back in the house.


End file.
